


All I Love To Do (Is To Please You)

by Jaune_Chat



Series: Going For The Gold [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Tony Stark is a sex god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve throws one of Tony's one-liners back at him to make a point.  Tony calls his bluff.  With his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Love To Do (Is To Please You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeto/gifts).



> Written for a [prompt on avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/9218.html?thread=20207618): _If there's one thing I've proven it's that you can count on me to pleasure myself._  
>  \--Tony Stark, Iron Man 2
> 
> Steve and Tony are at it again, tearing each other down with the insults and jibes. The Cap calls him selfish and self-absorbed. Tony denies it, of course, so when the blond remembers some old footage of his fellow teammates that he'd run across, he throws out a challenge to Tony, "I dare you to pleasure someone else. Put them and their needs above your own."
> 
> Tony decides, rather recklessly, that the someone else ought to be Steve. Just so the Cap can see, first-hand, exactly how unselfish Tony is.

There was a reason why it was probably best to not have team bonding exercises over YouTube videos. Because Steve finally saw the confrontation between Tony and Senator Stern, with Stern at his political worst and Tony at his witty best, and it was the sort of thing that tended to stick with you. Tony was, unfortunately, very quotable. 

Then the battle that day (the Wrecking Crew, the morons) hadn't gone well. Tony had been front-and-center, seemingly ignoring strategy in favor of showboating, and there had been more close calls than Steve had wanted to see. The inevitable verbal sparring had started at the end of the fight and had continued right up through everyone arriving back at the Tower.

After the first few minutes, Natasha had just fixed everyone with glares when they tried to intervene.

"Let the boys have it out for once," was what Steve heard her say over his own complaints.

"It was _selfish_ , Tony," Steve said, his entire body feeling tense as he tried to get through Tony's facade of apparent indifference. "It was self-absorbed bullshit to dive right into the middle of the pack when everyone else had a plan."

"I doubt that. Come on, Cap, that was an adorably self-sacrificing move, don't you think? I was taking one for the team." Tony fluttered his eyelashes at him like some kind of dancing girl.

And Steve snapped a little, and unfortunately the only quote on the tip of his tongue was the one he'd heard earlier that day.

"It was reckless and focused only on you. I dare you to pleasure someone _else_ , for once. Put them and their needs above your own," Steve challenged.

Tony's eyes lit up and Clint choked so hard Natasha had to thump him on the back.

"Uh, Cap, you might wanna think about re-wording that-," Clint began.

"Shut up," Natasha said, and Clint's mouth clacked shut. And he blushed a little.

Clint never blushed.

"O Captain, my Captain, I'd _love_ to show you how very," Tony punctuated the word with undoing his belt and slowly pulling on it so it puddled on the floor, " _very_ unselfish I can be." 

Steve felt himself go absolutely tomato red, and by the time he was able to wrench his gaze from Tony's suggestive smile, the rest of the Avengers had vanished from the room.

"What?" Steve asked, swallowing hard. 

“Our good archer buddy said something like that to me a week or so back, and lemme just say I never leave a thrown gauntlet down on the ground.” Tony slowly backed up and beckoned Steve to come with him. “All for you, fearless leader.”

Tony’s hands moved again, and his pants puddled around his ankles to be left on the floor as Tony kept backing up. 

Steve thought his brain might have made a whimpering sound when he saw Tony wasn’t wearing any underwear. He was still trying to process how they’d gone from “argument” to “no pants” even as his feet kept walking towards Tony’s ever-more-naked body.

“Tony, we need to talk about today,” Steve said, eyes roving as Tony flung his shirt in a graceful arc to land on the bar. “Not…”

“Get me on my knees and show me who’s boss?”

Steve was pretty certain he heard at least half of his self-control stomp off to a room marked “Private Time” and slam the door. He swallowed hard.

“I need to know when you see something that’s going to change the plan before you go swooping in,” he whispered, eyes fixed on Tony as he slowly, gracefully, sank to his knees on the soft carpet.

“I think I can manage that.” Tony’s eyes roved down Steve’s body until they fixated on the bulge in his pants. “Maybe I can manage something else too.”

Steve wasn’t quite sure how, because he thought he hadn’t intended to take Tony up on the offer, but found himself standing in front of him like he’d been pulled there. And despite the cheesiness of the line, that hadn’t stopped the blood from rushing south and making his cock throb almost painfully in its confines.

“Tell me what you want, fearless leader,” Tony coaxed, leaning forward until his breath started to warm the front of Steve’s pants. “This is all about what _you_ want now. Tell me…”

“Tony,” Steve said, about the only coherent thing he could manage.

“How about,” Tony said leaning forward so his mouth brushed against Steve’s clothed erection with every word, “I make you a little more comfortable? Would that _please_ you, Steve?”

The rest of Steve’s self-control ran off to join the rest, locking the door behind it. The wink Tony flicked up at him left him powerless to reply, especially when Tony slowly mouthed up his trapped cock and managed to undo the button to Steve’s pants with just his mouth.

Steve had never been so glad in his life that he’d been in too much of a rush to grab a belt when he’d changed out of his uniform.

But when Tony used his teeth to tug down Steve’s zipper and give it just enough of a wiggle to make his pants drop to the ground, Steve couldn’t do anything but watch what was happening with rapidly-mounting amazement and arousal. 

In another five seconds, Tony had Steve’s underwear joining his pants and soon after had his face buried in Steve’s groin, licking a hot stripe up his cock, ducking under to lick and suck his balls, breathing in deep to get his scent. Steve had to drop a hand onto Tony’s dark head when the teasing threatened to tip him over the edge, and Tony immediately leaned into Steve’s hand.

“Tell me,” he said again, lips red and shiny, eyes dark and cheeks pink. Steve couldn’t find words, just gently tugged Tony so that his neglected cock was pointed right at his mouth. Tony opened his mouth smoothly, pulling away from Steve’s hand to suck on his cock as if that was all he wanted in the world.

Steve groaned and put both hands on Tony’s head, breath catching when Tony opened his throat and moved in an easy rhythm to the tiny, nearly-repressed movements Steve was making. Emboldened and encouraged by the challenge in Tony’s eyes, Steve let his hands and hips have freer reign, fucking into the silken smooth snug heat of Tony’s mouth and throat. His tongue danced along the underside of Steve’s cock with every other stroke, and Steve felt himself reaching the edge embarrassingly soon.

Tony was watching him closely, and deliberately moaned as Steve closed his eyes to try to stave off the inevitable. The vibrations threw Steve over the edge and he didn’t bother to try to soften his landing, just letting himself go completely under Tony’s relentless assault. Tony’s throat closed around him, swallowing his seed, and Steve was startled into one last delayed shudder of pleasure before he reluctantly pulled away. God, he hadn’t come that hard in… possibly ever. If he hadn’t locked his knees, he probably would have collapsed on the floor.

Steve finally opened his eyes and missed a breath, because Tony’s hands were flat on his thighs, his cock standing up hard and red, glistening with copious pre-come, and he clearly hadn’t touched himself at all. 

“Tony?” he asked.

Tony swallowed again, licking his lips as if to savor Steve’s taste (he almost popped another boner at that thought) and looked up at him with bright and challenging eyes.

“What do you want, Steve?”

“Don’t you want to…?”

“What do you _you_ want, Steve?” Tony asked again. “Everything’s up to you right now. Your pleasure is my top priority right now.” His cock twitched and Steve felt his own begin to stir in renewed interest. “Putting your needs above mine. Isn’t that the point of what we’re doing here?”

“I…” There were words in Steve’s head somewhere, but he really didn’t have the concentration to chase them down right now.

“You want me to suck you again? See how much I can get out of you? Make me drink my breakfast?” There was mischief in Tony’s eyes, but Steve’s mouth was going dry. “Tell me what you want. I loved watching you come; fuck, I could do this all day, just kneel here and feel you fucking my throat. You’ve got a gorgeous dick, Rogers.”

Dust dry. Desert dry. Steve’s tongue felt swollen and useless as Tony’s hands remained firm, never even tensing to move from their spot even as his cock flushed a little darker. 

“Or you want me to do more? Open myself for you? Ride you? Rim you? Finger you? Fuck you? You want to tie me down? I’m down for it, Steve.” And, oh God, Tony’s smirk could be used to sell pornography. And Steve would be first in line to buy.

“Tony,” Steve said, his voice cracking. All those options, all those choices, how was he supposed to decide?

Tony looked up at him through his eyelashes as his voice dropped to a sensuous purr. “Or do you just want me to shut my mouth, get dressed, and go on with the rest of my day? I’d be all hard and aching, mmm, the friction in my pants driving me crazy ‘cause you told me not to come. That’d be properly unselfish of me, wouldn’t it? Good lesson for me to learn.”

“You’d do it,” Steve said with wonder, licking his lips and watching how Tony tracked his tongue. “You’d actually do it.”

“Oh yeah. I promised, didn’t I?”

Steve stared down at Tony, washed over in the blue of the arc reactor, in utter and complete control of himself. And suddenly couldn’t bear to see that erection go to waste.

“Tony, come,” Steve said, swallowing.

And Tony just raised himself a little on his knees, kept his hands on his thighs, clenched his ass (Steve stared, how could he not?), and came. Just like that. Completely untouched. Pulses of white spattered against his chest and stomach and the floor as Tony let out of soft, low moan of ecstasy. Steve make a sound deep in his chest and found himself kneeling on the floor in front of Tony, hand flying on his own cock as he came in fifteen seconds flat, his own spending spattering against Tony’s body, making his eyes light up in triumph.

“Jesus, Tony,” Steve panted, feeling out of breath as he hadn’t since before Project Rebirth. “You just can’t _do_ that to a guy.”

Tony smiled slowly as he ran a hand down his chest, rubbing both their spendings into his skin. Steve was positive he whimpered in futile protest against Tony’s intense stare.

“Think a lesson was learned today, Steve?”

Steve nodded blindly as Tony continued his sensual caresses over his own body. Yes, a lesson had definitely been learned. Two, in fact.

Clint had been right – he should have reworded his quip.

And he was never going to challenge Tony naked. Ever.


End file.
